For What It's Worth I Hate You
by vampgirl18
Summary: The Twilight Movie Crew are in trouble. So, they visit the one person they think can help. They have no clue what they are getting into! Rated T now- but maybe, eventually M
1. Preface

A

**A.N.- Hi! I know this chapter is realllly short but I wanted to get it out there.**

**Ok so this story is about the **_**Twilight**_** movie crew. There are so little out there so I'm writing one!**

_**Preface- Sweaty Guy**_

It's nice to be surrounded by people who you love- but annoy the hell you at the same time.

It's like owning a puppy. He's so adorable and you love him- but he chews on your favorite pair of shoes. You want to yell at- and you do… but then you feel absolutely horrible about do so later.

Great, so now everyone I know is a naughty puppy. Oh, joy of joys!

As I look around, I roll my eyes. Right now, my living room has been turned into 'Sports Center Central', with everyone lounging around on sofa, and chair, and floor…and the table. People were cheering- and some booing- beer bottles were strewn everywhere. The stench of sweaty guy was permeating the air. It was disgusting.

And I didn't want it any other way.


	2. Wonderful, Nice, Great

I was in pain

I was in pain.

And being in pain was never a good thing. If I had my car- I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for Chase.

Chase was- his position is now being re-evaluated- my best guy friend and house mate. He flew down the stairs this morning, his brown eyes wild and his hair matted and told me the car- _my_ car- for the day. Claimed it was an 'emergency'. Haha, right. He probably ran out of hair gel.

So, right now I was debating whether or not to cheerfully beat him to death. And, as it turns out, I like him too much. I'm very disappointed in myself.

I ran as fast as my high heels could carry me down the streets of Philadelphia. Which if you've ever done that- you know exactly how horrible it is. I looked up and down Broad Street, praying to whatever God I could think of to help me find a cab.

'_I called her on the phone and she touched herself._

_She touched herself._

_She touched herself._

_I called her on the phone and she touched herself._

_I laughed myself to sleep.'_

I was momentarily distracted from hailing a cab when my cell rang. A woman with a small child glared at me before hurriedly walking away. _Thanks Chase!_

I glanced at the name on screen and groaned. **Chase****. **Just the person I wanted totalk to. Note the sarcasm.I stared at the phone- willing the small phone to change the name. Yeah, it didn't.

"What," I ground out. I was tired, angry, and couldn't hail a cab to save my life. I had a right to be angry- damn, best guy friend.

"Geez, Ice Queen- take it down a notch! Can't a friend call a friend just to say hi?" I sighed in frustration and continued my search.

"When it's you- no, no you can't," I almost jumped in victory when a cab pulled up to the curb. So, I settled for a small happy dance in my head.

"Aww, c'mon babe, you know I love ya!" I barked out a laugh as I imagined him pouting and batting his eyes. I admit it was slightly- _very_- disturbing to think about. But either way- hilarious.

I muttered a quick 'Hold On' into the small phone as I opened the back door of the cab. Sliding across the well used backseat, I noticed that it smelled oddly of fish. _Ewwww. _I told the driver go to the Philadelphia International Airport.

"Alright cut the crap, why am I headed to the airport? Better yet- why couldn't have picked me up!?" I yelled slightly on the last part. The cab driver looked at me funny through the rear-view mirror, I smiled slightly in apology.

"You'll have to find out when you get there. Besides, patience is a virtue," Oh, he was going down. He probably had on a shit eating grin right now.

I grumbled unintelligibly and snapped it shut. Leaning my head back onto the seat, I drained the anger from my body and let myself fall into a dream like state.

Twenty minutes later the cab pulled up to the entrance.

"Miss, that'll be 28.50," The cabbie turned to look at me.

I handed him thirty and hurriedly jumped out of the cab muttering a 'thank you'.

I pulled my cell out quickly and called Chase. I sat down on one of the benches and waited for him to pick up.

"Char! Are you here yet?"

"Yes. Where are you? Because I'm baggage claim A-East and really don't feel like moving right now," which was completely and one hundred percent true.

"Okay, stay there was we'll come to you'll," Oh, God.

"Chase! CHASE!" Yup he hung up. In others words- he's hiding something. Wonderful.

I pulled out my Zune and shuffled the songs. I was in the mood for something dark, and loud, and that's exactly what I got.

I must have looked insane to anyone who passed. A woman in her early twenties, sitting on a bench, head banging to music, while in a jeans and heels. Nice.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over me. I grumbled and put away my Zune, ready to rip Chase a new one. When I heard the sound of masculine laughter behind him. Great.


	3. Haha Fast

I looked up to find Chase looming over me, a grin plastered on his face. He dropped my car keys into my lap.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry to disturb you from… whatever it is you were doing." No he wasn't. "I'd like to introduce you to Jackson Rathbone. He's an old friend of mine." He paused for a second. "Jackson, I'd like you to meet Charlotte. She's the closest thing to a sister I'll ever have."

I stood up and looked behind him. _Wow. _

The man, Jackson, had a tall build, just taller than Chase's six foot one, and cheek length wavy brown hair. A few stray pieces fell into his bright green eyes, which had extremely dark circles surrounding them. He had a strong jaw, high cheek bones, and a straight nose. He was very good looking. All he had with him was a suitcase, his guitar, and the dark jeans and rumpled white t-shirt he wore. He was smiling slightly- though it looked forced and strained- trying to stifle his laughter.

He extended his hand towards mine. "Hi. It's nice to meet you Charlotte." His voice was deep and clear. It was soothing.

I gingerly took his hand and noted how firm his grip was. "Uh…hey," Gee, when did I become so articulate? I released his hand.

Chase looked between the two of us for a moment before shaking his head. "Alright, anyway… So, I was thinking," Why do I have a bad feeling? "That Jackson, you, and I ride back in your car…_?_"

Oh, God. I _knew _it! The way he left the sentence hanging made me believe he was hiding something. I knew him way to well, to know that he was up to something. I turned to look at him. He was fidgeting with the hem of the button up shirt and looking at the floor.

I took a deep breath before speaking. Jackson didn't need a dose of crazy after walking off an airplane.

"Okay. Do one of you want to tell me what is going on?" I tried to keep my voice steady and calm, but I really don't think it worked out that well. They shared a look and simultaneously shook there heads. I clenched my jaw together and sighed. I'm going to push my luck and see how far it'll get me.

"Jackson, are you the only one who is coming over?"

Again they shared a look. Only this time Jackson was the only one who shook his head. "No."

_Calm. Anger is poison. Poison is bad. Information is good. Get information. _

"Alright. So, how many people?" I asked in mock curiosity. I didn't want a whole fleet of people in my home- or my car…

Chase turned his brown eyes to me and looked slightly scared and remorseful. "Just like…six," he mumbled the last part out, I _almost _didn't catch it…keyword almost.

I dug through my purse, pulled out my sunglasses, popped them on, and turned on my heel towards the exit. I heard Chase grind out a muffled 'shit'.

"C'mon Char! Please wait!" Chase ran up to me and grabbed my elbow. I was half tempted to slap him.

"Look Chase, I'm not sure if you've realized this but, my car only has four seats. And apparently there are nine people- including myself- who are going to _my_ home. So, unless you are making some of them sit in the trunk or on the roof- they can't come!" I was huffing and puffing by the end of my little tirade, when Jackson stalked over to us.

"Uh, look, Rob just called to say that the car they rented just pulled up. So, they're kinda waiting for us to leave so they can follow."

I stood there for a second. About ten different emotions were coursing through my veins; anger, shock, fatigue, anger, frustration, anger.

Chase turned and answered his question, not even sparing my reaction a second glance. "Tell him we'll be leaving in a minute." Jackson nodded his head before walking about ten feet away. "_Hey! Yeah so they…"_

I sighed in frustration and turned toward Chase again. I really wanted some answers! I mean wouldn't anybody who was about to let seven strangers into their home!?

Chase sighed and ran a hand through his already messy locks. Aww, he only did that when he was stressed. He claimed it 'ruins the do'. Sure it does.

"Charlotte," Damn. "Look I'll- we'll explain everything once we get back to the house! I promise! But, please don't be difficult. They really thought that you could help with their, ah, situation. So, please, _please, _can you act like a compassionate human being for just today? _Please?_" Yup. There it was, the pout that would eventual be my downfall.

I took a moment to really look at the guy I've called my best friend for four years.

He was sloughing slightly at the shoulder, making his medium frame seem fragile. His hair was lack luster and he had a worried almost frantic look in his eyes. In other words he looked like crap. Damn it.

I stared at him for a moment longer before replying. "Alright, but-," I added when he started grinning wildly. "You tell me _everything _once we get home." He nodded like a lost puppy.

Jackson came back over a moment later a smile tired grin on his pale face. "They're over by baggage claim E."

I wheeled around towards Chase. "Where is my baby?" A look of confusion swept across his face for a moment. He grabbed my elbow and started for the front doors. I looked back for a moment and saw Jackson following- amusement clear in his eyes.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked after a minute or two of walking toward parking garage A. Before I had time to answer him Chase cut in. "She's not." Oh, yeah. _That _explanation cleared things up for him.

'_My car'. _I mouthed silently. "Ohhh…" he murmured to himself. I smiled slightly.

Chase stopped abruptly and made this grand gesture with his hands. "And here it is!" I turned around and saw my baby. It's cheery red paint job shown- even in the dim lighting of the parking garage. I sighed in contentment as Jackson let out a low whistle.

"That's a sweet car. Do you own it?" Jackson asked curiously, directing my gaze from my car. I swelled with pride as I answered him. "Yep. It's all mine." I flashed him a quick grin as I unlocked the doors.

"You can put your guitar and bag in the back," I instructed him as I hopped in the front seat. Chase hopped in next to me and Jackson slid into the backseat.

"What kind of car are they in?" I asked as we approached baggage claim E.

He scanned the line of cars before pointing to a tan Honda Pilot with darkly tinted windows. "That one," he replied.

"Can you call them and, you know, describe the car. They have to get behind me and they need to know what I drive," I instructed.

"Sure, oh by the way, are you a fast driver?" he asked as he dialed.

Chase and I shared a look- haha, fast- then both nodded out heads. "Yes."

Jackson grimaced a little. This is going to be _really _fun.


	4. Ruined Songs

I'm never letting anyone in my car ever again

**AN- Ok a couple things**

**1) I'm not Stephenie Meyer- nor will I ever be Stephenie Meyer.**

**2) I don't own 'Psycho' by Puddle Of Mudd.**

**3) I would love some reviews… just a thought.**

**4) There are some things in this chapter that you may not **_**exactly**_** understand now- but don't fret they'll be explained later.**

**5) If I have a few random author notes anywhere- I'd like to apologize beforehand. I know how annoying they can be, but please don't hate me!**

I'm never letting anyone in my car ever again.

'_We've been driving for no more than ten minutes, when an annoying 'buzzzzz' came from the backseat._

"_Hey... Yeah ... No… I really have no clue… So did I ... Yeah, ok… Hold on._

"_Hey Charlotte, they want to know why were driving past the city." Jackson called up to me. _

"_I don't live in the city. I live in. It's about a twenty to thirty minute drive from the city. I only come into the city for work- and stuff." _

"_Did you get that_...?_ Yeah… Hey! That's not my fault haha…all right- see ya." He snapped his phone shut and I heard him audibly sigh. I tried to strike a conversation._

"_S_o..._ have you ever been to Philly?"_

"_Kinda. My plane stopped here once to refuel, but that's about it. But, for the one hour that I was here, I loved it! Even though I didn't leave the terminal," He chuckled quietly and I joined him. _

"_So…" He began again. "Um… I know this is gonna sound kinda weird but- are the Cheese steaks as good as I hear?" _

_Chase glanced at me and smirked. "Yes. They are," I replied through gritted teeth. That question has always grated on my nerves. It's all people see to want to talk about. I looked back into the rearview mirror he looked slightly crest fallen, and I felt bad for a moment. Then- I saw him reach into his wallet and pull out a twenty and hand it over to Chase. "Damn."_

_I choose to ignore what I had just seen- even though I was royally ticked off- and concentrated on the road._

_About a minute later both Chase and Jackson were fidgeting in their seats. I tried- really, really, tried- to ignore it, but after five minutes of this I asked what was wrong. _

"_Bathroom," they responded in a strained voice. _

_I was confused. "Why do you both have to go at the same time?"_

"_Slurpy drinking race," they both answered at the same time, again._

_If I ever had any doubts about why they were friends, it was cleared up. _

_I sighed for a moment. "Alright- can't you hold it until we get home," I asked and internally cringed at how much a sounded like my mother._

_All I got back from them was a muffled 'yea.' _

_I turned on the radio. I was a nice change to the awkwardness of having a hot stranger in my car…_

"_OH!" I looked at Chase startled as he turned up the radio. "I LOVE this song!"_

'_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)_

She lays down on the fresh lawn  
She can make everything magical  
But she tied one on big time  
And it makes me wanna rewind  
To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again (yeah)

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid psycho

She lays down on the sidewalk  
Never very analytical  
She is something simply beautiful  
Re-appear when you feel magical  
To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
Yeah you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid psycho

I'm the one, I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho

Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again'  


_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid psycho_

Schizophrenic psycho YEAH!'

_You know- I really liked that song…before I saw two "men" singing to it at the top of their lungs and dancing in their seats. Yup, more songs than I would like to admit were ruined in that car ride…'_

FINALLY! We were _finally _home! No more singing, no more dancing, and no more fidgeting! (That got really annoying.)

I pulled on to my private road that leads to the house, I really didn't like it because it got pretty creepy at night- but then again I didn't exactly pick out the house. The road wound through a path of trees.

My house appeared at the edge of the trees- just as tall and grand as any other day.It was a two story, stone, - for lack of less gaudy word- mansion. I hated that word. It was done it stone and had four white pillars at the front door. Blossoming flowers of all sorts of colors were blooming around the outside edge. It looked like the picture perfect house for some greedy shit…

"Okay. Both of you need to get out of my car," I said as I mock glared at Chase and Jackson.

"Aww but we were having fun!" Jackson whined from the back. I grinned at him through the rearview mirror, and noticed how cute he looked when he smiled, before getting out of the car.

The Pilot pulled up in back of my car and its patrons stumbled out. It looked like of those circus cars, where the clowns pile themselves into one small car.

Chase led Jackson into the house to show him where the bathroom was. I took the time to check my crashers.

There were three guys and three girls.

They all looked fabulous. In a weird 'I haven't had a good nights sleep in a month'- sorta way. They all wore jeans and t-shirts. Very nondescript.

The guys were tall like Jackson, and also very attractive- but that's about where the similarities ended.

The guy on the right looked very muscular- not in an _Incredible Hulk_ or body builder type - just more of a natural, 'I can crush you with my pinky- sorta way. He had tanned skin and curly brownish blonde hair. He also, had bruise like bags under his clear light blue eyes.

The guy in the centre had russet colored skin, and short chopped black hair. He had some bulk to him, but no where near the guy on the right. The fact that he, too had bags under his dark eyes, made me wonder what the hell was going on.

The last guy on the left looked like a hot mess. _**(AN- I LOVE RPattz, but sometimes- he can't dress himself properly. Not that I mind- it's just annoying.)**_Hewas the skinniest of the three. His disheveled bronze hair was sticking up at odd angles and he looked like he could really use a shave. His face was turned down, so I couldn't see if he had bags- but I'd bet money that he did.

They went to get the bags out of the trunk- I was amazed they still had room in there- while the girls stood awkwardly outside of the car, looking around at the scenery. I was grateful for that; it would have been awkward if we were just staring at each other.

The tallest one was blonde and tan. Her hair was swept back into a messy bun, but you could defiantly tell. _**(AN- I'm sorry! But, I really like Nikki as blonde and I really hope she does too and that's why she's keeping her hair like that!) **_She was thin, but curvier than the other two. Around her blue eyes, she had dark circles. _Ok, seriously._ She was gorgeous, plain and simple.

The middle girl was the shortest. She was about my height; around five foot three- five foot four maybe. She had medium toned skin. Not as 'dark' and the blonde but not as pale as the girl next to her. She had long straight brown hair. If she wasn't height challenged like me- she could model.

The final girl was also thin. _Lovely._ She had shoulder length black hair and very pale skin- much similar to my own. She was a bit taller than the middle girl, but not by much. She had sunglasses on.

Between the three of them- my self-esteem just took a major beating.

I heard loud boisterous laughter erupt behind me, so I guessed that Chase and Jackson returned.

Jackson walked over to the guys that came out of the truck and started talking to them.

I turned to Chase. "Do you who those people are?"

"Yup. The bulky guy is Kellan, the guy with the russet skin is Taylor, and the guy on the end is Robert. The girl with the blonde hair is Nikki, the girl with the brown hair is Ashley, and the girl with the black hair is Kristen," I have no clue why he looked so pleased after finishing that.

"Okay… and why are they here?"

Chase just smiled at me. _Asshole._


End file.
